


Admiring the View

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, fic swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is sharp when it comes to relationships except her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/gifts).



Skye was working on her laptop in her dorm room when the door slammed open and her roommate, Bobbi, came storming into their room.

“Okay, what’s up Bobbi?”

Bobbi sighed as she dropped her bag on her desk.

“Some of the football players kept trying to ask me out when I was at the library so I couldn’t get my work done.”

Shaking her head, Skye felt sympathetic to her plight.

“I’m surprised they even knew where the library was.”

Bobbi laughed.

“What are you working on?”

“A paper for Professor Coulson’s class. Why?”

Skye wasn’t sure she liked the look on Bobbi’s face.

“You and I are having a night off. We’re going off campus for dinner then come back here to watch a movie in our pajamas.”

Without waiting for her to respond, Bobbi left their room to do one thing or another.

Skye bit her lip before returning her attention to her laptop.

“Don’t say a word, Jemma.”

Jemma just smiled knowingly at her.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. Go back to sticking your tongue down Trip’s throat.”

Jemma looked shocked at her statement.

Skye logged off before she could say anything.

_Oh what have you gotten yourself into, Skye?_

After showering and putting on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark green cami-style tank top, Skye paced around the room for a bit, her phone went off.

**[Bobbi] Hey, hope you didn’t forget we’re doing dinner. Come meet me by my car.**

**[Skye]On my way.**

She pulled on a brown suede jacket and shoes before heading out.

Spotting Bobbi by her car, Skye stopped short as she took in the other woman’s appearance: skinny jeans, a fitted t-shirt and sandals.

She was always amazed by how effortless Bobbi made it look.

Once she made sure she wasn’t blushing, Skye headed towards Bobbi.

“Hey Bobbi. I wasn’t sure if we were still going.”

Bobbi smiled then hugged her.

“Don’t think you can get rid of me that easy. You’ve been stuck with me since day one.”

Well, that was a problem that Skye was happy to have even though it wasn’t much of a problem to begin with.

The two women arrived at their favorite off campus restaurant; a diner called Hartley’s and they were quickly seated in their usual booth.

Skye had been looking over her menu for a few minutes when she realized how close Bobbi was sitting to her.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

Bobbi simply smiled.

“There’s something on the bench.”

Of course, Skye couldn’t see it from where she was sitting so she returned to her menu, missing the smug look on Bobbi’s face.

“What do you think you’re going to order?”

Skye tapped the menu with her finger.

“I’m thinking of the cheeseburger and French fries. You?”

“You know, that sounds good.”

Their favorite waitress walked over to the table and raised an eyebrow at how close they were sitting.

“Well, do you two look… _cozy.”_

Skye blushed as Bobbi gave the waitress a pointed look.

“Anyways, what can I get for you?”

“We’ll take two of the cheeseburger and fries with two Cokes.”

The waitress wrote down their order then went to put it in.

“So what’s your paper on?”

“My…paper?”

Bobbi laughed.

“You know the one you’re writing for Coulson’s class.”

“Oh yeah, that; something about Shakespeare.”

“Don’t ever change, Skye.”

“I thought you wanted me to change into my pajamas tonight, Bobbi.”

Bobbi threw a napkin at her.

“You know what I meant.”

Skye only laughed.

Before they could launch into a full napkin war, their waitress brought over their food and drinks.

“This smells delicious, though I may just be really hungry.”

Bobbi didn’t respond as she just took a bite of her burger.

The sounds that she made forced Skye to focus on her own meal so she didn’t do something that would embarrass herself.

Once they finished eating, Skye sat back with a satisfied grin on her face.

“That was one good burger. Now, I’m going to hit the bathroom before we pay and leave.”

While Skye was using the restroom, Bobbi waved over the waitress who brought their bill and quickly paid for the meal, ignoring the waitress’ knowing look.

Skye returned to the table right when Bobbi received the receipt to sign since she paid with her credit card.

“How much do I owe you, Bobbi?”

“Nothing, Skye.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m going to pay my fair share of the bill.”

“Nope, it’s all taken care of.”

Skye frowned.

“Come on, there’s a movie with our names on it waiting for us back in our room.”

Skye followed Bobbi out of the diner and back to her car.

Returning to their dorm room, Skye was annoyed that Bobbi had paid for their meal much to the woman’s amusement.

“I wanted to take you out, Skye.”

Of course, she realized that it didn’t sound like how Skye was sure Bobbi meant it and how she wanted it to sound.

She stripped off her top and tossed it into her basket so she could change into her pajamas as she was reminded of the rest of their plans for the night.

Thankfully, she was focused on changing otherwise, she would have noticed Bobbi’s flushed cheeks as she watched her for a couple moments before following her lead and changing into her own pajamas.

“Alright, what are we going to watch?”

Bobbi held up a familiar dvd case causing Skye to roll her eyes playfully.

“Hey! It’s been awhile since we watched Star Wars because _someone_ wanted to watch something new.”

“Yeah, yeah….put it in would you?”

Bobbi grinned at the unintended innuendo causing Skye to look away.

Flopping down on Bobbi’s bed, she made herself comfortable as she watched the other woman set up the movie.

She grabbed the fluffiest of Bobbi’s pillow and put it behind her head before Bobbi could.

Bobbi just smiled at the sight of Skye in her bed.

“Alright, move over you. These beds weren’t made for two.”

“Well, if you weren’t such an Amazon, we’d have an easier time with this.”

After several minutes of moving around and Bobbi stealing her pillow back, they managed to get comfortable.

Skye was now using Bobbi’s shoulder as a pillow and rested her arm on Bobbi’s stomach as she lay halfway on her side while Bobbi wrapped her arm around Skye’s shoulder.

About forty minutes into the movie, Skye looked up and over at Bobbi and smiled at how cute she looked getting lost in one of her favorite movies she must have seen hundreds of time.

“Is there something on my face?”

Skye shook her head.

“I was just admiring the view.”

Bobbi brought her hand up to Skye’s hair and played with it as she smiled at the comment.

“You just look so cute being so excited about the movie even though I’m sure you could quote it by heart.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“I think you’re a lot of things; things that are really distracting and make me think about kissing you when I should be doing something productive.”

“You’re pretty distracting yourself.”

Before Skye could respond, Bobbi shifted so she could cup Skye’s cheek with her hand then slowly leaned in to kiss her, pausing for a moment to see if she was okay with this.

Skye nodded her head.

Bobbi closed the distance between them and kissed her gently.

The sounds of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo played on in the background but neither woman paid them any attention for the rest of the night.

The following afternoon, Skye was sitting at a table in dining hall when she heard someone call out her name.

“Skye!”

Looking around, she saw that it was her friend Jemma heading her way.

“Hey Jem. How’s it going?”

The other female smacked her in the shoulder after she sat down next to her.

“Owww! What was that for?”

Jemma glared at her.

“You know exactly what that was for.”

Skye smirked seeing someone coming up behind her friend.

“Oh? You mean the comment about you sticking your tongue down Trip’s throat?”

“What’s this about you sticking your tongue down my throat?”

Skye thought Jemma was going to faint with how fast the color drained from her face when she heard Trip speak up.

“Somethin’ you wanna tell me,  Jemma?”

She just ignored the question as she buried her face in her hands.

“Hey guys. What’s going on with Jemma?”

Bobbi appeared out of nowhere and sat down on the other side of Skye causing Trip to follow suit on Jemma’s other side.

“Apparently, Jemma has been sticking her tongue down my throat and I’ve missed it.”

Bobbi looked between the two with an amused grin.

“I hate all of you.”

Trip moved so he would whisper something in Jemma’s ears as Bobbi and Skye looked away.

The two women started to eat their lunch.

“So Bobbi, I missed you at Hunter’s party last night.”

Apparently, Trip was done whispering and calming Jemma down.

“I had other plans, better plans.”

She leaned over and kissed Skye’s cheek causing her to smile.

“About damn time, you two. We were going to lock you in a closet until you worked it out.”

Skye rolled her eyes then tossed a roll at Trip, who caught it and grinned at her.

Jemma couldn’t help looking smug.

All’s well that ends well, Skye supposed.


End file.
